Leche con miel
by saaayuuuriii
Summary: Mello se aburre, Matt no ayuda y Near anda por los pasillos. ¿Qué pasa? Ahá, lemon xD


FelicidadeeeS! ^^

Estee, regalo de compleaños para mi Albiins^^ por su mayoria de edad! =D

teQiero petardaaa^^

**Advertencias:** mal lenguaje y cambio de roles xD

**Personajes:** Matt, Near y Mello.

**Disclaimer:** Por la más desgraciada desgracia de este muno, Death Note no me pertenexe, así como ninguno de sus personajes. Si lo hicieran, Mello, Matt y L, no morirían y sería una gran serie Yaoi xD

* * *

**Leche con miel**

Mello se encontraba en una de las camas de la habitación que compartía con Near. A su lado estaba Matt, enfrascado de nuevo en uno de sus malditos videojuegos. Mello comía chocolate por pura inercia, se estaba aburriendo, y mucho. Near estaba en la sala común, los fines de semana solía quedarse hasta tarde, y al ser sábado sabía que iba a estar allí bastante rato, pues aún eran sólo las 10 y media.

No es que realmente le odiara, es decir, le hacía muchísima rabia que le superara, pero al parecer, la estrategia de Roger de hacerlos compartir habitación para que se empezaran a llevar mejor estaba funcionando. Ya podían tener conversaciones normales de vez en cuando, sin chillarse. Y generalmente sólo cuando Mello estaba especialmente cansado, pero eso no es lo que cuenta. Aún así, Mello lo seguía molestando, en parte por costumbre, en parte por entretenerse, y en parte porque tenía que seguir demostrándole a esa versión chibi de L pasada por cloro quien mandaba allí.

Acabó su décima barra de chocolate y volvió a mirar al pelirrojo. Matt no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sus ojos estaban puestos en la pequeña pantalla y llevaba los auriculares puestos. Con un estirón brusco, le quitó los auriculares de golpe haciendo que Matt se llevara las manos a las orejas quejándose.

- ¡Eh!

- Matt, me aburro.

- ¿Lo… siento?

- ¡No idiota! Hagamos algo.

- Como qué, Mello. No hay nada que hacer – dijo Matt suspirando y recuperando la PSP.

- ¡Pues piensa en algo! Me aburro y mucho.

- A ver… - Matt se dio por vencido y la apagó – que te parece si…

El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente a Mello y acercó los labios, pero Mello lo apartó.

- Eeeh, quieto ahí, semental. Yo no soy ninguna de tus putitas para que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

- Pero qué dices. Anda, ven aquí y no te hagas el difícil.

- De eso nada. Vete con Eric, o con Jay, o con quien sea que te toque esta semana.

- ¿Pero no te aburrías? – dijo Matt sonriendo picaronamente.

- Mierda, es verdad. ¡Pues hagamos algo!

- ¡Eso te estaba diciendo!

- Pero no eso ¬¬'

- ¿Entonces qué propones, Sherlock?

- No lo sé.

- Vamos bien.

- Es que sólo se me ocurre… molestar a Near… robar o romper algo… molestar a Near… y… molestar a Near.

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

- ¿El qué?

- Que lo quieres, que suspiras por él, que te mueres por besar sus lab… ¡Ay! ¡Mello! ¡Eso era totalmente innecesario!

Mello miraba al pelirrojo furiosamente desde el escritorio, del cual había cogido un libro que había acabado en la cabeza de Matt.

- ¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡Si alguien quiere violar a la almohada con ojos eres tú!

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? - Mello agarró un nuevo libro y lo alzó para volver a lanzarlo – Vale, vale ya me callo. Que mal te sienta la abstinencia de Near, hijo mío… ¡Ah! ¡Mello!

- Si te hubieras callado, me habría ahorrado el segundo libro. Vamos, tengo un plan, prepara la cámara de video.

Matt lo siguió fuera de la habitación acariciándose la cabeza donde lo habían golpeado los dos libros. Historia, e historia de la filosofía, por si fuera poco. Que puntería tenía el cabrón.

Fueron a la cocina y luego al despacho de Roger, en el que se colaron sigilosamente. Hasta que no estuvieron sentados delante de la sala común, Matt no se atrevió a preguntarle al rubio que se proponía.

- ¡Shh!

- ¿Pero qué…? – le contestó Matt en un susurro.

- ¡Cállate! Mira, esto es lo que haremos…

Mello se acercó a su oído para contarle el plan que había tenido, la sonrisa de Matt ensanchándose mientras escuchaba.

Near se encontraba haciendo una torre de dados enorme. Aprovechaba ese tiempo, porque la sala solía estar vacía y podía construir lo que quisiera sin miedo a que nadie le destruyese todo el trabajo que podía costarle horas. A no ser que la tormenta rubia anduviera por allí, claro. Por suerte, esa noche parecía estar haciendo otras cosas y no se había acercado por allí.

Se extrañó encontrar un tenue sentimiento de decepción en su interior mientras pensaba eso. Últimamente esperaba más frecuentemente que el rubio viniera a molestarlo o a provocar una de esas peleas y discusiones sin sentido que tanto le gustaban. No es que fuera masoquista, claro. Pero recientemente le daba igual en que condiciones fuera mientras hablara con él, o estuvieran en la misma habitación, al menos… Mientras se sonrojaba un poco por el pensamiento, una voz le distrajo.

- ¡Near! Buenas noches, chico.

- ¿Matt? ¿Y Mello?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada… encuentro raro que no esté contigo, es todo.

- Ya… oye, Near ¿Te apetece un trago?

Matt le tendió un vaso con un líquido blanco y Near lo miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Qué es?

- Leche. Lleva miel o algo así…

- ¿Por qué me ofreces leche con miel…?

- Es que Mello y yo hemos ido a la cocina a robar algo para beber pero lo único que había era batido de chocolate y esto. Y claro, adivina quien se quedó el batido de chocolate…

- Ahm… está bien, sólo un poco ¿puedo?

Matt sonrió mientras Near alcanzaba el vaso, mirándolo todavía con un poco de recelo. Con los ojos del pelirrojo clavados en él, Near dio un pequeño sorbo y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda.

- ¿Está bueno? – preguntó Matt aún sonriendo.

- Mmh… está… - Near dio otro sorbo – raro… pero está bueno. ¿Qué has dicho que lleva?

- Para serte sincero, no estoy seguro…

Near empezó a beber sin siquiera respirar y en cuestión de segundos se había acabado el vaso. Matt observó como la cara del peliblanco se iba poniendo roja progresivamente. Cuando al cabo de unos segundos, a Near le había dado la risa floja y tenía una extraña sonrisa en la cara, Matt intentó levantarlo pero le resultó imposible, así que finalmente lo cogió en brazos y se encaminó a la habitación que compartían Near y Mello.

Por suerte, el peliblanco era increíblemente ligero y no le costaba mucho cargarlo.

- ¿Dónde vamos, Matty?

- Ahora lo verás - "¿Matty?"

- ¡Pero yo quiero saberlooo!

- Ahora lo verás…

- Matt… te das cuenta de que… llevándome así… ¿parece que estemos casados? – Near volvió a soltar un risilla, haciendo plantearse a Matt que tipo de bebida alcohólica había metido el choco-adicto en la leche - ¿Me llevas al dormitorio nupcial, Matt? ¿Para nuestra noche de bodas?

Mientras Matt lo miraba sorprendido, Near volvía a reír, haciéndole más difícil el llevarlo por el movimiento. Dando gracias al cielo, por fin llegaron a la habitación, sin que nadie les hubiera visto. Llamó golpeando ligeramente la puerta con el pie, y Mello la abrió con una enorme sonrisa al vislumbrar a Near cantando ligeramente en los brazos de Matt.

- Déjalo ahí.

Matt dejó a Near sentado en el suelo, recostado en una de las camas por miedo a que se cayera, y fue a buscar la videocámara. Mello se sentó delante de Near, riendo con anticipación. Near lo miró tratando de enfocarlo y por un momento pareció que no lo reconocía hasta que se le lanzó a sus brazos gritando "¡Mello!". El rubio se apartó un poco, asustado pero divertido, y le dio prisa a Matt, mientras Near se quedaba en el suelo haciendo un puchero.

- Ya voy, ya voy… a ver… 3… 2… 1… ¡Acción! Escena primera ¡La verdad sobre Near!

- Bien Near, ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

- Nooop.

- Estamos entrevistando a los posibles sucesores de L. ¿Prometes contar la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad?

- ¡Sí! – dijo Near entusiastamente.

- Bien… ¿Por dónde empezamos, Matt?

- Yo sólo grabo, tú mandas.

- Pero dame alguna idea, hombre.

- Mmh… Ya sé, pregúntale cosas guarras.

- ¡Matt! ¡Estamos hablando de Near, idiota!

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Near confundido y aún desde el suelo.

Mello suspiró y se encaró hacia él.

- A ver, Near… tú… ¿Besas a tus juguetes?

El peliblanco se lo quedó mirando un momento serio antes de ponerse a reír como un loco.

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo limpiándose una lagrimilla.

- Mello, vaya mierda de pregunta.

- ¡Pues hazlo tú, genio!

- Está bien, aguanta esto.

Matt le pasó la cámara y se sentó delante de Near, que se había incorporado un poco de nuevo.

- Dime Near… ¿Te gusta esto?

Matt se adelantó y le pasó la lengua por aquel níveo cuello, haciendo que Near soltara un casi inaudible "Mmmf…".

- Vale, vale, toma la cámara de nuevo, ya me ocupo yo.

- Bah, no sabes aprovechar una buena ocasión.

Mello le volvió a pasar el aparato a Matt, mientras Near lo miraba con un poco de decepción en la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Mello de mal humor - ¿Quieres que vuelva Matt?

- Sí… - dijo Near haciendo otro puchero.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Yo no soy lo bastante bueno para ti o qué? ¡Qué él es tercero, yo segundo!

- Sí, pero tú siempre me gritas… él hace cosas que me gustan, no como tú.

Near cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda a Mello, mientras Matt se ponía a reír y Mello lo miraba mal. Casi asesinamente, de hecho. Mello giró a Near, que seguía con los mofletes inflados, hacia él.

- Está bien… y… ¿Te gusta alguien, Near?

- Sí, Near, ¿te masturbas?

- ¡No le he preguntado eso, Matt!

- Oh, claro. Tienes que ver si tienes posibilidades…

- ¡A callar! Tú dedícate a grabar.

- Claro, jefe D

- A ver, Near, contesta.

- Sí, eso Near ¿tienes pensamientos sucios?

- ¡Matt! ¡Te lo advierto por última vez, cállate!

- Sí, sí, pero responde. Venga Near, mira a la cámara y contesta. ¿Tienes sueños húmedos? ¿Te tocas, verdad?

Mello le lanzó el objeto que tenía más cerca, y Near los miró de forma rara.

- Uhh… esto s'está poniendo mu feo ¿eh? Yo me largo…

Near intentó ir hacia la puerta a cuatro patas pero Mello lo giró boca arriba y se sentó encima, impidiéndole moverse.

- De eso nada, tú no te mueves de aquí, copito de nieve.

- Ohh Mello ¡Qué romántico!

- ¿El qué?

- Me has llamado copito de nieve ^^

- Siempre te llamo así.

- Y la nieve es bonita :3

- Bueno, tú eres bon… ¡Arg!

Mello se tapó la boca, mientras Near sonreía feliz y Matt… bueno, Matt sólo sonreía. Más perversamente que feliz. Descendió a donde estaban los chicos y sin dejar de enfocar a Near con la cámara, le empezó a desabrochar la camisa. Mello lo volvió a mirar mal (si… una costumbre muy suya).

- ¿Qué COÑO se supone que haces?

- Shh… le gusta, mira…

Una vez desabrochada la camisa, Matt pasó el dedo índice por aquel pecho que parecía de porcelana, haciendo que Near se estremeciera.

- Matt – dijo Mello con los ojos muy abiertos – para. Ahora.

Matt le ignoró completamente y pasó la mano entera, jugando con uno de sus pezones con el dedo pulgar.

- Matt – dijo Mello con los ojos muy abiertos – para…

- ¿Por queeé?

- Creo… creo que le gusta.

- ¿En que lo has notado, en la cara o en el gemido?

- No… en… el bulto que noto en la pierna…

- Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Pequeño Near!

- Mmss… ¿…Qué?

Mello se apartó de él de un salto, y a Matt se le iluminó la cara al vislumbrar la entrepierna de Near, que no se había movido del suelo.

- Vaya… no tan pequeño después de todo…

- Mmh… Mellooo, no te vayas de ahí…

- Mello… el NO tan pequeño Near te reclama ¿No vas a ir?

- ¿Estás loco?

- Vamos Mello, ¡Qué no muerde, eh!

- Gr… - dijo Near con una sonrisa pícara hacia Mello.

Mello se acercó a él tragando saliva y pasó una mano muy lentamente por el bulto en cuestión, Near curvándose en el suelo mordiéndose el labio.

- Mello, bájale los pantalones.

- ¡Y una mierda!

- Ohh, ¡Venga Mello, no seas aguafiestas! – dijo Near ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte del rubio y una… bueno, ya os lo imagináis, por parte de Matt, y estirando los brazos hacia Mello – Anda… ven aquí…

- De eso nada…

- Vamos, sólo te quiero decir una cosa, pero es un secreto, ven.

Mello se acercó sólo un poco y Near hizo un gesto con la mano para que acercara su oído. Mello se acercó a la cara de Near aguantando un poco la respiración.

- Near… creo que no fue buena idea hacerte beber…

- Mmh… así que por eso me siento así ¿eh?

- Sí… lo siento…

- Da igual… ¿Sabes que opino yo de todo esto?

- ¿Qué?

- Esto.

Near le giró la cara y le comió toda la boca al rubio, que por cierto, no se resistió para nada, y enseguida le metió toda la lengua, haciendo reír a Near que no se quedó atrás. Mello se separó lentamente de Near, mientras éste le sonreía socarronamente.

- ¿Ves como no muerdo? – le dijo en un susurro.

Con un moviendo rápido, Near giró la situación, dejando a Mello de espaldas al suelo, y se sentó en sus caderas. Empezó a moverse lentamente sobre él a la vez que agarraba las manos de Mello y las guiaba hacia su propio cuerpo, haciendo que le acariciara. Mello abrió mucho los ojos y Matt dio una vuelta en torno a ellos, diciendo en voz bajita "¡Sí, sí, sí!" emocionado, buscando el mejor ángulo con la cámara.

Near echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando, y se inclinó un poco, todavía restregándose contra él. Apoyó las manos en el suelo para no caerse, dejando que Mello lo acariciara por sí solo y siguió frotándose contra él, mientras Matt le daba al zoom. Near descendió un poco, y se volvió a apoderar de la boca del rubio, enredando sus lenguas, no perdiendo el movimiento con el juntaba sus caderas.

Se separó de Mello para dejarle respirar, se escurrió entre sus piernas y empezó a bajarle los pantalones. Mello hubiera replicado, pero para entonces ya estaba demasiado metido en el tema, y simplemente le dejó hacer. Una vez Near hubo descartado los pantalones, hizo que Mello se sentara y le quitó también la camiseta.

Matt enfocaba directamente a Near, mientras éste acariciaba el bulto en los boxers de Mello, color azul pálido (en serio xD), haciendo que aguantara la respiración y cerrara los ojos. Con una sonrisa picarona hacia la cámara, lo acabó de desnudar del todo de un estirón brusco, y Mello lo miró con los ojos como platos, pero Near solamente le guiñó un ojo y se metió su miembro entero en la boca.

- ¡Oh, dios! ¡Near!

Near rió, haciendo que Mello pusiera los ojos en blanco, y le rodeó la base con la mano. Se lo sacó de la boca, y se puso a jugar con la lengua, pasándola por las partes más sensibles, sobretodo la punta, mientras apretaba el círculo que había hecho con los dedos, subiendo y bajando la mano. Matt les enfocaba directamente, concentrado en la cara y las manos de Near, que pronto volvió a cubrir al rubio hasta que llegó a su mano, y empezó a moverlas de forma sincronizada, aumentando gradualmente el ritmo.

Cuando notó que Mello se empezaba a tensar, se separó un momento de él sin dejar mover la mano, y se metió dos dedos en la boca, dejándolos húmedos. Cuando Mello lo miró, Near ya volvía a sonreír, y lo envolvió de nuevo, a la vez que le introducía los dos dedos, provocando que Mello soltara un gemido cortado. Near movía ambas manos y la boja, sin dejar apenas al rubio respirar, mientras Matt aguantaba la cámara con una mano y se tocaba por encima de la ropa interior con la otra.

La habitación se llenaba por los sonidos que emitían Matt y Mello, y un sonido de succión provinente de Near, que movía las dos manos a un mismo compás. Cuando Mello dio un grito y Near lo sintió tensarse alrededor de sus dedos, se separó de él bruscamente, ganándose un gruñido de frustración por parte de los otros dos chicos. Sin que Mello se diera cuenta siquiera de que estaba pasando, Near entró de golpe en él, llenándolo por completo, y dejándose caer encima suyo para respirar, a la vez que Mello soltaba grito, esta vez más de dolor que de placer, y Matt se corría dentro de su ropa y en su mano, sólo al pensar en lo que Near acababa de hacer.

Cuando Mello se hubo acostumbrado y Near hubo cogido aire, el peliblanco le agarró los muslos y empezó un vaivén rápido, a Mello todo volviéndosele todo borroso por momentos. Matt dejó la cámara apoyada en el escritorio, de manera que quedara fija enfocándolos, y se quitó la ropa, limpiándose con un pañuelo que había cerca. Se sentó en el pecho de Mello, y mientras besaba a Near apasionadamente, empezó a masturbar al rubio a la vez que Near soltaba uno de sus muslos y lo masturbaba a él, volviéndolo a "despertar".

Near, todavía firmemente agarrado por una mano a Mello, aceleró el ritmo, obligando a Matt a hacer lo mismo, mientras intentaba no despegarse de su boca, Mello agarrado fuertemente a la espalda Matt. Al final, tanto Mello como Near no pudieron más, y Mello se vino sobre Matt y Near dentro del rubio. Matt al haberse venido ya una vez, agarró a Near cuando éste se iba a desplomar encima suyo, todavía sin correrse.

Near salió lentamente de Mello, estremeciéndose, y se estiró a su lado, Mello con cara de quererlo golpear pero sin fuerzas para hacerlo. Matt se levantó de encima de Mello y se quedó mirando a los dos cuerpos frente a él, tocándose otra vez. con la otra mano, empezó a masajear otra vez a Near, intentando ponerlo en marcha de nuevo, mientras Mello todavía intentaba recuperar el aire.

Cuando Near empezó otra vez a gemir ligeramente, se levantó y se estiró encima de Mello, masturbándolo a él en el poco espacio que quedaba entre cuerpos, dándole besos cortos en la boca. Matt, sin perder la oportunidad, se acercó entrando lentamente en Near, haciendo que dejara de besar y tocar a Mello, y simplemente se dejara caer en él, apretando los dientes.

Matt se quedó en esa posición, permitiéndole que se acostumbrara, y cuando Near volvió a enlazar la lengua con Mello, Matt empezó a moverse. El movimiento de Matt, hacía que Near se frotara directamente con Mello, y pronto la habitación se llenó de los gemidos de los tres, Near y Mello enlazados en el suelo, sin para de besarse apasionadamente, y Matt agarrado a las caderas del peliblanco.

Esta vez, Matt acabó primero, dejándose caer al lado de ellos dos, mientras Near y Mello seguía moviéndose frenéticamente hasta que acabaron también ellos dos.

La habitación estuvo en silencio unos momentos, hasta que la voz débil de Mello lo rompió.

- Matt…

- ¿Mmh…?

- Creo… creo que se ha dormido…

- No me extraña… y encima mañana tendrá resaca… lo siento por él.

- Pero es que se ha dormido encima de mí.

- ¿Qué más da? Anda duérmete y déjame dormir a mí también.

- ……

Matt se giró hacia ellos y los abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo y durmiéndose casi al instante, sin poder ver la tierna sonrisa que cubría la cara de Mello, al pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del peliblanco, que yacía profundamente dormido encima de él.

Ninguno de ellos se acordaba ya de la cámara, que seguía grabándolo todo. Película que Matt miró alegremente el día siguiente. Y varias noches después, también, cuando Near y Mello por fin empezaron a estar juntos formalmente, y se prometieron fidelidad, aunque le dejaban jugar con ellos de vez en cuando.

Pero para desgracia de Matt, sin cámaras de video, ni alcohol.

* * *

**y c'est fini! un descanso de "The predictor" xD**

**no me gusta mucho el final, pero en fin, no sabia como acabarlo -.-**

**Dios, no puedo creer que haya escrito a Near así xDDD**

**espero qe os gustee^^ y me muero por saber que opinais n_n**

**subido con prisas asi qe si veis algún error o algo, avisadme! =D**


End file.
